Electrical backplanes generally have multiple daughter-cards connected to the backplane that utilize both signal and power connectors to make electrical connections between the backplane and the daughter-cards.
An electrical power connector is operably coupled to an electrical backplane utilizing conductive pins that are fixedly attached to the power connector. The conductive pins have a non-compliant portion that is soldered to the power connector and another portion that is soldered to the electrical backplane. However, if one or more conductive pins are degraded or need to be replaced, the conductive pins cannot be easily replaced since they are soldered to the power connector. Instead, the entire power connector is removed and a new power connector is utilized.
Thus, there exists a need for a power connector that has conductive pins that can be easily removed from the power connector and allows the power connector to be easily removed from an electrical backplane.